


These are what you call guns

by roku



Category: Bonnie & Clyde - Wildhorn/Black/Menchell, Generation Kill, True Blood
Genre: BTW i quite like this song, English writting exercise, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, OMG my tag is longer than my work, and Eric is the reason Clyde still alive, finally Eric and Clyde, i really love Stark's Clyde, non-beta, non-native english speaker, shame they cut it in Broadway's version, still 15/02 in UK, why i'm writting in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roku/pseuds/roku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde likes big guns and Eric likes blood and fucking, and of course they ended up watching Generation Kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are what you call guns

After 80 years of living and B-rated films, Clyde is still a fan of big guns, even though the West Texas Amory wasn’t fancy as before. So of course he's watching the Generation Kill, Eric wasn’t against it.

“Clearly they’re fucking,” 5min after starting this episode, Eric started, “but that Lieutenant got a nice butt.”

“So you don’t think the Mark-19 is heavy and scary?”

“No, but I know there IS a gun need some lube.”

 

“Sir, not to get homoerotic about this, but I could kiss ya.” That was till the rerun Clyde got the chance to see it.


End file.
